


Timer

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: "Jeśli zegar odliczałby do momentu, kiedy spotkasz swoją bratnią duszę, chciałbyś wiedzieć?" Oczywiście Harry przegapił chwilę, w którym jego zegar się zatrzymał.Canon AU, Ósmy Rok, bez smutu.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Timer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101361) by [JulietsEmoPhase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/pseuds/JulietsEmoPhase). 



 - To dobrze dla was – burknął Harry, skubiąc swoje jedzenie, kiedy siedzieli przy jednym ze stołów w Wielkiej Sali. Sztandary domu wciąż wisiały nad ich głowami, ale jednym z lepszych aspektów powrotu do szkoły na tak zwany ‘Ósmy Rok’ było to, że ludzie wydawali się mniej dbać o granice, które ich oddzielały. Dlatego nie było niezwykłym, że jedli obiad przy stole, który uważano za Krukoński, siedzieli przy nim nie tylko Gryfoni i Krukoni, ale także Puchoni, a nawet osobliwi Ślizgoni.

 Myśli Harry’ego nie skupiały się bynajmniej na szkolnych domach, gdy postukał się w nadgarstek, w bezczynne od siedmiu lat cyfry. Jego najlepsi przyjaciele siedzieli naprzeciw niego współczująco, ale mimo to trzymali się za ręce. – Stary – powiedział Ron. – wiem, że to trudne, ale, cóż…

 - Jaki idiota nie zwraca uwagi na to, kiedy jego stoper się zatrzymuje? – mruknął Harry, a Ron spojrzał na niego z zakłopotaniem.

 - Myślę, że wiem, co Ron próbuje powiedzieć – odezwała się zdeterminowana Hermiona. – Jesteś _pewien_ , że nie pamiętasz żadnych szczegółów?

 Są dobrzy, pomyślał Harry, niezdolny do bycia gorzkim wobec szczęścia swoich przyjaciół, ale jednocześnie nie rozumieli. Wiedzieli od chwili, gdy Hermiona wpadła do przedziału Rona i Harry’ego w trakcie ich pierwszej podróży do Hogwartu, że są sobie przeznaczeni. Nawet jeśli zaakceptowanie tego zajęło im parę lat.

 Aczkolwiek w tej chwili zegar Harry’ego już stał. – Dopiero co dowiedziałem się, że jestem czarodziejem – powiedział z westchnieniem, po raz setny wyjaśniając im, jak być może mu to umknęło. – Hagrid zabrał mnie na ulicę Pokątną, a to była najbardziej niesamowita rzecz, jaką _kiedykolwiek_ widziałem. – Rozgrzebywał swoje puree ziemniaczane po talerzu, nim zaniechał tego i odłożył widelec. – Wszystkie moje ubrania były tak wielkie – kontynuował, podwijając rękaw, aby dokładnie spojrzeć na stoper. – Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że był zakryty. Do czasu, gdy pomyślałem, żeby go sprawdzić i było już na nim zero, a ja spędziłem dzień z jakimś tysiącem ludzi. To mógł być każdy z nich.

 Hermiona zabębniła palcami po stole, a on wiedział, co chciała powiedzieć jeszcze zanim się odezwała. – Ale musiałeś mieć z _kimś_ styczność – kimś, kto z _wrócił_ uwagę i uświadomił sobie, że to ty jesteś mu przeznaczony.

 - Więc dlaczego nic nie powiedział? – odparował Harry, a Ron wzruszył ramionami, rozglądając się po gwarnej sali pełnej gadających uczniów.

 - Jedenaście lat to dość wczesny wiek na spotkanie swojej bratniej duszy – powiedział współczująco.

 Harry oparł swoją głowę o ręce. – Na was to podziałało – odparł, starając się nie być zrzędliwym.

 Spojrzeli po sobie znacząco. – Tak – zaczął ostrożnie Ron. – Po kilku latach ignorowania tego i życia jak pies z kotem.

 To przynajmniej wywołało na twarzy Harry’ego uśmiech. – Dobra – zgodził się. – Ale zawsze byliście tacy nieznośni.

 - Żaden argument – doszedł ich nowy pogodny głos, a Harry obejrzał się na Draco Malfoya, który przechylił swoją nogę, żeby usiąść obok niego i przysunął do siebie talerz, aby zjeść obiad.

 - Ha ha, Malfoy – powiedział Ron ze stosunkowo dobrym humorem. Być może najbardziej zaskakującym zwrotem akcji, odkąd wrócili do szkoły, była całkowita i wyraźna zmiana postawy Draco wobec, cóż, prawie wszystkiego. Pierwszej nocy odszukał Harry’ego po to, żeby przeprosić go za swoje zatrważające zachowanie przez te lata, a odkąd Harry przyjął przeprosiny (w szoku), zrobił to samo z Ronem i Hermioną. Czasami Harry wciąż zastanawiał się, czy był szczery, ale minęły miesiące i bez stałej niechęci do zatrzymania ich, on i Draco, na przekór przeszkodom, zostali przyjaciółmi.

 Chociaż Harry wciąż czuł się dziwnie, kiedy Draco był w pobliżu, i obwiniał za to fakt, że byli wrogami zbyt długo; ciągle miał w sobie tę instynktowną część, która była hiper-świadoma każdego jego ruchu. Czasem miał wrażenie, jakby była między nimi jakaś elektryczność, nie umiał inaczej tego opisać.

 - Więc o czym rozmawiamy? – zapytał bezwstydnie Draco. Zawsze był dobry w uderzaniu w samo sedno.

 - O bratniej duszy Harry’ego – powiedział Ron z ponurą rezygnacją. – Przegapił ją.

 Tylko dzięki temu, że był tak świadomy sposobu, w jaki Draco się poruszał, Harry zauważył, że lekko się wzdrygnął. – Naprawdę? – odparł, patrząc na Rona.

 Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. – To mógł być każdy, kogo spotkał podczas swojej pierwszej wizyty na ulicy Pokątnej.

 Draco skinął głową, wpatrzony w sos, którym polewał swoją kiełbaskę i puree, ale zesztywniał i Harry nie był pewien dlaczego.

 Ron sekundował. – To dziwne, że ta druga osoba nic nie powiedziała – zamyślił się.

 - Może powiedziała – wtrącił Draco, odkładając nieużyty widelec. – A ty nie zauważyłeś? – tylko zerknął na Harry’ego, kiedy mówił, w kąciku jego ust krył się mały uśmiech. Wyglądał prawie jak podatny na zranienie i Harry poczuł nagłą potrzebę uściśnięcia jego ramienia czy coś. Mimo wszystko oparł jej się; Draco mógł się zmienić, ale ten rodzaj dotyku oznaczałby przekroczenie linii.

 - Ron ma rację, jedenaście lat to wcześnie – odezwała się Hermiona. – Mógł być starszy i tylko się przywitał, żeby cię nie przestraszyć? Możesz sobie przypomnieć, kogo spotkałeś tego dnia?

 Harry zaśmiał się. – Jejku, Hermiono, rozmawiałam z wieloma sprzedawcami, a Hagrid przedstawił mnie dziesiątkom ludzi, ledwo zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, kim są. – westchnął i przetarł dłonią twarz.

 Może nigdy nie spotkałby osoby, która według decyzji wszechświata powinna być jego bratnią duszą. Próbował wcześniej wziąć sprawy w swojej ręce z Cho i Ginny, ale z ich wciąż tykającymi zegarami oba związki nie różniły się od flirtu.

 - Jak długo masz zegar, Malfoy? – zapytał Ron, kiedy ciche gapienie się zaczynało być niekomfortowe, ale jeśli to możliwe, twarz Draco zbladła jeszcze bardziej.

 - Ja – odparł, jego wzrok biegał między Ronem i Hermioną przed nim, a w końcu i Harry’m obok. – On, uch… już stanął.

 Brwi Harry’ego wystrzeliły w górę w szoku, a on poczuł coś zimnego i nieokreślonego. – Rzeczywiście – powiedział, jego głos był z jakiegoś powodu trochę ściśnięty. Kaszlnął, żeby spróbować to zmienić. – Kiedy, kto jest twoją bratnią duszą?

 Draco prawie wydawał się być chory i odsunął od siebie nietknięte jedzenie. Odetchnął i uniósł swoje duże, srebrne oczy, żeby na chwilę spotkać się z oczami Harry’ego. – Muszę iść. – wyszeptał i był na nogach, zanim ktokolwiek mógł go powstrzymać.

 Harry zamrugał, patrząc na niego w totalnym oszołomieniu, nim odwrócił się do Rona i Hermiony. Mina Rona prawdopodobnie pasowała do jego własnej, ale Hermiony zastygła w szoku. – Co? – zapytał Harry.

  Jej usta otwarły się i zamknęły, kiedy patrzyła na wycofującą się postać Draco i Harry’ego.

 - Co, Hermiono? – powtórzył Harry z nieco większą natarczywością. – Użyj słów – dodał ze śmiechem, ale ona była absolutnie poważna. Tak było dopóki nie wróciła do rzeczywistości, a zachwycony błysk pojawił się w jej oku.

 - Harry – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Kogo _jeszcze_ spotkałeś tego dnia?

 Harry odchrząknął z irytacją. – _Powiedziałem_ ci – zaczął, ale ona potrząsnęła głową, przerywając mu.

 - Pomyśl! – nalegała, praktycznie skacząc na swoim miejscu. – Spotkałeś innego ucznia, rozmawiałeś z nim, powiedziałeś nam!

 Ron patrzył na nią z uniesionymi brwiami, jakby straciła rozum, ale nagle, jak grom z nieba, w Harry’ego uderzyło to, co próbowała mu powiedzieć. – Madam Malkin’s – wybełkotał tępo. _Może powiedziała,_ mówił Draco, _A ty nie zauważyłeś?_ – Cholera.

 - Co – odezwał się Ron, rzucając głową pomiędzy nimi. – _Co!_

 Hermiona odganiała Harry’ego od stołu. – Na co czekasz? – upomniała go. – Złap go!

 Harry skoczył na nogi i zaczął biec, nie dbając o to, ilu ludzi patrzyło, wiedział tylko, że musi dogonić Draco. Nie chciał stracić ani minuty więcej.

 Sala wejściowa była pusta, ale instynkt Harry’ego podpowiedział mu, żeby wybiegł na świeży wiosenny wieczór, a tam ku jeziorze kierowała się znajoma gibka postać, z rękami w kieszeniach i zwieszoną głową, kiedy szurała stopami po trawie.

 Draco. Serce Harry’ego się ścisnęło. Wszystkie te ich bójki, sposób, w jaki zawsze ich do siebie ciągnęło. A teraz ich przyjaźń, to napięcie, które Harry czuł za każdym razem, kiedy byli blisko siebie.

 Był takim głupcem.

 Znowu puścił się biegiem, mknąc z nieznaną lekkością w sercu. Draco nie zauważył jego nadejścia, póki nie chwycił go za ramiona, odwracając go, aby spojrzeć mu w twarz. – Wiedziałeś – wydyszał z mieszanką szczęścia i niedowierzania. – Przez cały czas – wiedziałeś, że to ja.

 Draco wciąż stał, jego oczy były wielkie i błyszczące. – A ty nie miałeś pojęcia? – powiedział słabym głosem.

 Harry uspokoił się, sondując twarz Draco, patrząc na niego w nowy sposób. – Myślałeś, że mam, myślałeś, że wiedziałem, kiedy mój stoper się zatrzymał?

 Draco spojrzał na ich stopy, uginając się lekko pod uchwytem Harry’ego. – Myślałem, że mnie nie chcesz – odparł łamliwym głosem.

 Harry zamknął oczy, ostatnie siedem lat przeleciało mu przed oczami. – Dlatego byłeś dla mnie taki podły – odezwał się pewnie. – Za każdym razem, kiedy mnie prowokowałeś, myślałeś, że cię odrzucam.

 Draco potrząsnął głową, samotna łza spłynęła po jego policzku, a jego oczy wciąż utkwione były w trawie. – Nie wiedziałem, co robić.

 Bez marnowania ani chwili, Harry pociągnął go do uścisku, chcąc wynagrodzić ten cały czas, który stracili. Ciepła ulga omiotła jego ciało, kiedy Draco bez wahania odwzajemnił objęcie, przysuwając Harry’ego tak blisko jak tylko mógł. – Przepraszam – mruknął Harry w jego szyję, jego ciało mrowiło od zapachu, którym emanował Draco, ich skóra prawie płonęła w miejscach, w których wreszcie się dotykali. Jedna ręka Draco zaplątana była we włosy Harry’ego, druga władczo głaskała jego plecy w górę i w dół. Harry przylgnął do niego mocniej, jego palce wsunęły się pod ubranie blondyna.

 - Nie – zaprotestował Draco. – To ja powinienem cię przeprosić. Powinienem był po prostu cię _zapytać_ zamiast uznać, że mnie nie chcesz, a wszystkim, o czym mogłem w związku z tym myśleć, było bycie _okrutnym_. Nie wiem, czy możesz kiedykolwiek-

 - Wybaczam ci – przerwał mu prędko Harry. Odsunął się, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy, odległe tylko parę cali od jego własnych. Najnaturalniejszą rzeczą na świecie było objęcie dłonią jego policzka i przesunięcie kciukiem wzdłuż tej wyraźnej kości policzkowej. – Nie chcę myśleć o tym, co moglibyśmy zrobić, jak wszystko by się potoczyło. Tego nie ma, przepadło. Ale teraz – teraz mamy całe nasze życie razem.

 Wreszcie, ku uciesze Harry’ego, twarz Draco rozjaśnił szeroki i nieskrępowany uśmiech, który w ułamku sekundy stał się śmiechem przez łzy wypływające z jego oczu. Ujął policzki Harry’ego obiema rękami w naglący sposób, ale jego dotyk był miękki. – Chciałem tego od tak długiego czasu – odezwał się i nawet w tym półmroku widać było, że wielki ciężar spadł mu z serca.

 Harry chciał go znowu przeprosić, powiedzieć, że teraz będzie lepiej, że mogą przestać się zastanawiać, przestać szukać. Ale słowa nie wydawały się wystarczające. Więc zamiast tego brunet pochylił się ku niemu, serce szalało mu w piersi, i delikatnie przywarł ustami do ust Draco.

 To. To było to, czego mu tak brakowało. Wiedział, że to nie było prawidłowe z Ginny albo Cho, ale właśnie na to czekał, wzdychał ku temu.

 Niemożliwie, ich ciała przylgnęły do siebie bardziej, splatając się w supeł z kończyn, kiedy ich pocałunek się pogłębił. Szczęście i zadowolenie, których Harry nigdy wcześniej nie czuł, wlało się w niego i po chwili poczuł, jakby w nich pływał.

 Przerwał pocałunek, chcąc upewnić się, że to naprawdę się dzieje, i spojrzał na Draco z niewartym niedowierzaniem. – Znalazłem cię – szepnął.

 Draco skinął głową. – I teraz już nigdy cię nie puszczę.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudosy należą się głównie autorce tego cudownego fika :)


End file.
